A Demon With a God's Eyes
by WolfeFury
Summary: At the age of four, Naruto unlocks the Rinnegan and is adopted by Danzou. But what will happen when he finds that Danzou is just using him? Will he be a god, with his god's eyes, or a demon, with the Kyuubi? Or Both? Strong/smart Naruto Dark Naruto


**For those of you who don't read summaries, this is a NARUTO RINNEGAN fanfic. Also, he will be super strong and semi dark. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Don't read it then flame me because you don't like these types of naruto fanfics. On a side note, I will try to make this as realistic as possible. (ie. a good reasons as to why he's so strong.) Finally, there will probably be no pairings and lemons, because I suck at those. If you really want one, then you will just have to write it yourself and send it to me. I will also need how and why... I will credit the scene to you. Finally, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Speech"

'Thought'

"**Kyuubi or Jutsu"** (Jutsu Translation)

_Flashback_

**Time Skip**

"You called me, sir?" the masked Root nin asked.

"Yes. I have a very important, top secret mission for your squad… eliminate Naruto. You will be given disguises."

"With pleasure, sir." the masked nin answered. Danzou could tell he was smiling under his mask from his voice. "When do we start?"

"Tonight." The Anbu shunshin'd out of his office.

Danzou smiled. Everything was going to plan. It didn't matter whether the team succeeded in their mission or not. If Naruto was killed, he could secretly claim credit and slowly undermine the stupid Sandaime's authority. However, and more likely, if Naruto activated the Kyuubi's powers, he could take him into Root under the guise of training him. Then, when Naruto was strong enough, he could incite him against the Sandaime!

'Yes… Everything is definitely going to plan…'

* * *

Four year old Naruto was scared. He had been trying to find his way to the food store on his own, but a spiteful villager had given him bogus directions. If he stayed out much longer, he would get beaten up again. He sighed. It seemed that no matter what punishments the old man came up with, people would still jump at the chance to beat him up. He rounded another corner, and froze with fear. In front of him were four armed and masked shinobi!

"Be a good boy and we might just let you die quickly…" the one who was obviously the leader said. Upon hearing this, Naruto quickly roused himself and started running as fast as he could in the other direction. "Oh no you don't!" he heard as all of a sudden all four Anbu (as that was who the shinobi were) burst forward at an inhuman speed and had him surrounded. The leader raised his sword, ready to deal the finishing blow on the unlucky four year old, who had closed his eyes in readiness of the pain he knew was coming.

Suddenly, Naruto felt an immense pain in his eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" the three Root nin watched in shock as an enormous hole was blown through his chest, before he was blown to the back of the alley by a huge gravitational push. With a loud crack every bone in his body was broken. The three remaining took one look, then started running. Before they got more than 3 yards away, they felt a pull on their backs. They then screamed in agony as every bone in their body was broken, their screams only dying down when their organs were crushed, effectively killing them. Naruto stared at the dead bodies; unknown to him, his cerulean eyes were now a purple-gray with ripples extending from the pupil. He then collapsed onto the ground and slipped into unconsciousness, as the fear and battle took their toll.

* * *

Jiraiya surveyed the four corpses in front of him with barely contained shock. It looked just like that time! He held back tears as he thought of his former students Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan, who died so many years ago. There was no doubt, Naruto had not only unlocked a doujutsu, but unlocked the strongest doujutsu in the world! 'You really are the world's most unpredictable boy…' Jiraiya thought.

"Sandaime-sama, I am the best person to take care of Naruto. According to Jiraiya, the doujutsu Naruto has is the Rinnegan, allowing him to use any elemental jutsu. My Anbu Root can train him effectively in every element, allowing him to reach his maximum potential. Also, they could guard him against any other attempts on his life."

Sarutobi knew he was losing the argument, but he couldn't just give Naruto to the war-crazy, power hungry Danzou. "I could have my Anbu do the same thing."

Danzou just smiled, and pointed out the hole in his argument. "Your Anbu are needed to take care of the village, whereas I have many to spare."

Sarutobi sighed. 'Sorry, Naruto. I did my best.' he thought.

"Fine! You can have him. But he must be Chuunin level before joining Root, as stated by the regulations."

"Of course, Hokage-sama…" Danzou said coolly, before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Danzou stood at the raised platform in the large meeting room in the underground Root headquarters. "You are to be as nice as possible to the boy, until I give you permission to show your true feelings. You are to train him and show him how to use all of your techniques. Any violator will be terminated!" Danzou dismissed the group, having given them their instructions. 'As strong as Naruto gets, I will make sure he thinks I am his friend and will follow me with unquestioning loyalty. Besides, if he finds out, I always have my little insurance…' Danzou thought, touching his left eye under the bandages…

* * *

Naruto woke up in a hospital bed. He blinked his eyes and sat up, recognizing the distinct smell, having been hospitalized many times before. As his eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight flooding the room, he saw an old man with bandages over his left eye sitting on a chair watching him. "Who are you?" he asked, brimming with curiosity.

"I'm Danzou. I'm to be your new legal guardian." the man said with a kind voice, causing Naruto to jump in shock. 'Those eyes…' he thought.

"What! Your going to be my what?"

"Your legal guardian…"

"…Why?" Naruto asked, wondering why in the world he would need a guardian now.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Naruto grimaced as he remembered the attempt on his life, then vomited as he remembered how he had killed them.

"I killed someone…" he whispered to himself.

"Yes, you did… but they would have killed you given the chance." Danzou comforted him. "Do you know how you were able to kill them?" Naruto looked up in shock, as he realized he had no idea how he had been able to best four fully trained ninja. He frowned in concentration, trying to remember the details of last night.

"When the leader was about to kill me… my eyes were hurting" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Here, look in this mirror." Danzou handed him a mirror.

"My eyes! What happened to my eyes?" Naruto dropped the mirror in surprise and shock.

"It appears that last night you unlocked a doujutsu. It's called the Rinnegan, and with it you will supposedly be able to master every element."

"Cool!" Naruto said. "So… when will I be moving?"

"Tomorrow morning, when you are released from the hospital."

**Two Years Later, Age Six**

Danzou smiled. Naruto was a quick learner, it seemed, and, added to the Rinnegan's abilities he soaked up jutsu like a sponge. Now, at six years old, he was able to defeat an Anbu team. He also seemed to be friends with a boy who had been adopted by Danzou almost right after him, Sai. They had a lot in common, what with Naruto being targeted because of the Kyuubi and Sai being targeted because he had inherited a forbidden Bloodline Jutsu. He was watching the two boys spar against three Anbu teams right now.

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"** (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile). Naruto's jutsu formed a large dragon of fire which then charged the Root squad. They scattered as the dragon hit and obliterated the spot on the training ground where they had just been standing. One, however, just as he landed, came face to face with a giant ink snake, which promptly wrapped around him, rendering him immobile and unfit to continue. Meanwhile, the other Root nin were busy dodging Naruto's **Fuuton: Renkudaan** (Wind Release: Compressed Air Bullets). He then prepared to use his newest jutsu. **"Fuuton: Teikiatsu!" **(Wind Release: Cyclone). As a huge tornado enveloped all the remaining Root nin, Naruto made hand seals that Danzou recognized as the hand seals for a **Katon: Massatsu **(Fire Release: Obliteration), he quickly rushed in and stopped the battle, knowing what that jutsu could do in conjunction with Naruto's earlier wind jutsu. "That's enough! What did you think you were doing? You could've killed them!" Danzou berated Naruto.

"Sorry… hehe… I got caught up in the moment…" Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Alright, just don't do it again." Danzou then remembered what the spar was for in the first place. "Oh, right! I believe you and Sai are ready to be in a genin team before participating in the upcoming Chuunin exams. I will ask Hokage-sama for another talented genin for your team." At this, Naruto and Sai jumped into the air with jubilation.

"Yeah! We'll finally be Chuunin!"

* * *

"Yes Danzou? What is your request?" Sarutobi sighed, knowing it had something to do with Naruto. He still regretted he had not been able to save Naruto from Danzou two years ago.

"I am entering Naruto and Sai into a genin team, to take part in the Chuunin exams. The problem, however as you can see, is that we still need another member. And I want it to be someone around their age, so they are more comfortable. Since most genin are ten to twelve, I need a prodigy. Someone around the years six to eight should be fine…"

"That is fine. I already have someone in mind… He will meet them at Training Ground Eight, along with their sensei. I trust you already have him or her picked out?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Very well, you are dismissed." Danzou then disappeared in a swirl of leaves, presumably to get the two ready and informed.

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Sai were sitting with their backs against a tree, waiting for their teammate and team leader to arrive. Danzou had informed them that their team leader would be an Anbu. Suddenly, they looked up to see a barrage of fireballs headed their way…

**"Doton: Doryuuheki!" **(Earth Release: Earth Wall) Naruto quickly placed his hands on the ground and caused a large earth wall to rise, blocking most of the fireballs. A voice murmured, "Impressive… now let's see what the other one can do… **Katon: Kabe no Hisaki!" **(Fire Release: Wall of Flames) A wall of fire crashed towards the tree where they were sitting, causing them to dodge and effectively separating them, as well as burning up the tree and about five trees behind it. He then sent a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Sai. Sai just calmly dodged, all the while drawing on his scroll. **"Ninpou: Chouju Giga!" **(Ninja Art: Great Beast Creation) A huge dragon came out of his scroll, flying towards the direction of the attack. Before it could hit, however, a single figure leapt out of the tree, before sending another barrage of fireballs and destroying the dragon. The figure then walked over to the two boys (who by now were back together), and took off his mask. "Hi. I'm Itachi. I'm your team leader" he said, in the most unemotional and uncaring voice ever.

"Uhh… I'm Naruto and this is Sai! Nice to meet you!"

Just then, a boy who looked to be no older than seven, jumped out of a tree. "I'm Akashuryu. I guess you're my teammates.

**OK, done with the first chapter. Yes, Akashuryu is an OC. (I mean, honestly, can you think of anyone who would be strong enough to pass the genin exams in Naruto's age group?) I came up with his name by combining Aka(bloody or red) with Shuuryou(end), then modifying it a little... If you have a better name, feel free to tell me.**


End file.
